We who hunt
by Bakuyoshi
Summary: Moga village, a place of peace the most events of note to happen was a year ago, when the Elder Dragon Ceadus raged in underwater ruins and the Alatreon showed up. Thanks to brave hunters they were repelled. The four after their work split up. With only one remaining taking on an apprentice by the name of Cross Auscent. This is the story of him and the group he formed. (3u to 4u)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crisis

Cross slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from another night of pleasant dreams. A good sign that his mentors gift was helping with the nightmares. And Cross at first believed it to be a hoax yet now it was clear it was helping.

His home was small, yet functional enough for an apprentice like himself to live in. His bed lay towards the open back of his house. As he got up he noticed the head of an Epioth poke out from the water.

They were a rarity yet these little guys would sometimes swim under the floating part of Moga and find the areas where fishermen would go to fish. It was a smart idea as they were safer in the waters that lie under Moga then the open ocean. Where all forms of nasties lurked, Fully grown Gobuls, Lagi's, Plesioths, and who knows how many other predators. And this one picked the water right behind his house.

"Nice view and all but I best find Garreth. He probably has some new combining lesson for me. The exam keeps getting closer so I'll need every item I can make." Cross quickly hopped out of his bed and fetched his sword and shield. And shortly after got his leather armor on. Looking in a mirror he made sure he looked presentable, matting his jet black hair down as he got rid of his case of bedhead. He looked closer as he got a better idea of how he was doing muscle wise, he was nowhere near as scrawny but now he was more lean, some muscle showed yet it was not in the normal sense. His arms were still small in comparison to the average hunter, yet this was on purpose, he focused on lighter weaponry. With his mentors advice Cross had trained his body to be more thin and capable of maneuvrability. Lots of running and leg excercise alongside training in basic blocking and dodging. "Training is still going good. May have to increase the blocking excercises a little more, get just a little more muscle to back up the use of a shield."

Cross walked out of his house to be greeted by an average day in Moga. The sun was just rising, and even then a good amount of the villagers were out and about doing there daily tasks. He was happy that he lived here instead of the villages that Garreth had mentioned. He could not see himself living in the likes of Dundorma or Loc Lac. Yet he knew deep down his time here was short. Once he was a hunter he'd be sent to wherever a hunter was needed. And the exam was not even a week away. He quickly managed to reach his mentors house after going through the fisher rush. He quickly knocked on the door. "Garreth I'm here just like you asked... Odd, oi Garreth! You better not have gotten drunk again! We only have 3 days till the exam..." Cross slowly turned around to see his mentor walking up. Cross gulped "Well here I was thinking that I got up before you Garreth. Was there a call to ac-" Cross was quickly silenced by Garreth motioning for Cross to stop talking.

"Cross this is going to sound sudden but... I need your assistance. I know you lack hunting knowledge but the situation is dire at the moment. The elder called for me and revealed that a bunch of kids got out of the village into the desserted island. When there was both an Arzuros and Rathalos sighting reported. At the moment I would not ask the assistance of an Apprentice who has yet to even fight a Great Jaggi, but with the kids the task requires two members. The Elder has even said that if you do an admirable job we could get you to skip the exam. After all an Arzuros is stronger then a Great Jaggi. But I must ask this of you. You see the rathalos you run with all your might. If one of the kids is nearby grab them and run as though a deviljho were chasing you. But if it's the Arzuros and the kids are nearby, Distract it and start your first hunt. It will be an uphill battle for you. Those things have heavier armor in the front then back. Your weapon will likely not even scratch it's arms. And it's hits are slow and hard. If you are in need of assistance remember the flare. I'm sorry I can't ask you to prepare but this is not a situation that can wait! I'll head out now and I damn well expect you to find that Arzuros!" Garreth shouted as he put on his helmet and ran out towards the gate leaving Cross stunned.

"By the Elder Dragons, I have to fight an Arzuros. And help save some kids on top of that... This day has taken a dark turn." the apprentice muttered as he steeled himself for the battle to come rushing forth to the deserted Island. Knowing the battle that was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Cross was still running when he had entered the hunting grounds of the Desserted island. And in the sky he immediatly saw the king of the skies flying high in the air. He never dreamed to see one at this point of his career yet here he was. And he can't help but feel sad he couldn't get a closer look. His mentor always said the sight of a Rathalos was both beautiful and terrifying. But in the end it wasn't his target. Those were smaller and one needed to get out of this place. But of course as they were always on time he heard a loud barking sound. "Oh come on not now." But Cross was surprised to hear a little kid shouting. Then shortly after another one started calling for help. And it sounded like they were blaming each other.

"No it was your idea we go out! You said that it was clear and now we are stuck with a Rathalos patrolling the sky, and now Lucy is out running for her life from that bear, and we are about to be attacked by Jaggi!"

Cross had enough of the arguing as he rushed in, his weapons drawn as he quickly banged his sword against his shield, getting the attention of the little creatures. He knew how many hits needed to take one down. And given there were four of them he could easily take them out. But if any of them made a move towards the kids he had to act and fast. Yet at the moment he had to figure out which target would be his first. Only for two of them to rush forward and the other two following closely.

Cross was quick to think. The first Jaggi jumped forward acting as a decoy as the other 3 made their way around the hunter, yet the lunger was greeted by a shield bash that sent it backwards, leaving it stunned and unable to get up, it was not long before two of the Jaggi's both jumped at the Sword and Shield user. Cross had to take a hit in favor of taking one out, slashing the second jaggi twice before it flew past him limply hitting the ground, while the first Jaggi got a good bite in at Cross' shoulder. Leaving the hunter wincing at the pain in his shoulder. It was three to one yet the jaggi to take the bash was still stunned so for Cross it was more two to one. Yet to his surprise the Jaggi's quickly fled.

Cross was ready to move forward before he felt himself get ran into from behind. He whirled around to see a little girl on the ground, and further behind a bear like figure was making it's way down. "Get back to village now! I'll keep this thing busy!" Cross shouted as he drew his weapons running forward to meet this new foe. And this was where the hunt was not going to be as simple.

It was by the first strike Cross realized he made a mistake. The beasts arms were strong enough to block the first strike from the blade. And at that moment Cross knew he was in for it.

The Arzuros now realizing the threat in front of it stood on it's hind legs, practically making Cross look tiny in comparison to it. The beast roared and raised both of it's arms in a not too different fashion to a hug, a deadly hug ready to crush the hunter before it.

Cross jumped just out of range to mostly avoid the strike, yet the claws grazed across his right arm with blood blossoming from it. The Jaggi's bite was shallow yet this slash was enought to put Cross into major pain.

"Curse it all, I haven't even gotten a hit on this thing and it's already got a nasty hit on me! Oh gods Garreth hurry up. I only have 5 herbs and those can only last me so long." Cross took a herb and chewed on it holding back the urge to vomit from it's taste. "Just have to keep on my feet. Remember what Garreth said." Cross muttered to himself as he prepped his weapons again.

And just as he had hoped the Arzuros charged at him, Cross taking advantage of the lack of reach rolled to the side and got a single hit in, this time not bouncing off and cutting into the beasts hide, not taking chances he rushed after the beast with his weapon at the ready.

The arzuros was aware of the attack yet the charge left it wide open to a flurry of five slashes, it twisted to the right and tried to make a slash at it's enemy with a claw, but the claw hit a metal shield sending the hunter back a couple of feet.

"Well that the best you got? Or are you running out of energy? Because believe me I still have a lot to use up!" the hunter shouted at the beast as it got up and made it's way towards him. It was more agressive and went for the same swipe of it's two claws but Cross learned from his first mistake using his shield to block the hit and in turn swung his blade at the beasts legs getting another hit in. But unlike the last one this caused the beast to stagger and Cross to feel the backlash of blocking such a heavy hit. His right arm was in pain and he knew he could not take any more big hits like that.

Yet again with renewed strength he ran forward taking advantage of the situation, The arzuros tried to swing with one claw but missed as the hunter dived right under it, taking advantage of the fact he was behind he swung his sword in a flurry of blows that caused the beast some harm. And ended it with a hit from his shield. This hit sent the Arzuros to the ground and left it to struggle to get up.

Cross could not believe that he got the monster to topple "Well anything goes now!" the hunter shouts as he rushes the prone bear and begins to slash into it repeatedly. He had lost count of all of the slashes he did but he only cared about damaging the beast. He was at the disadvantage and this beast had already given him some grief. And even if it was one hit it was enough to put Cross into crisis mode.

Just as Cross believed he had the uperhand the now beaten Arzuros got up and landed a surprise hit on the hunters Ribcage with a single swipe. Sending all of his herbs to the ground and the hunter now unable to heal and injured. It was at this single moment that both of them knew it was do or die. Both of them had lost the fire in their eyes and were left with looks of fear and desperation, with the only way for them to survive was to kill the other. All it would take was a single strike to end the other.

The arzuros began charging at the hunter with it's teeth bared. It was putting everything into this charge. It was confident that this hunter couldn't counter it. The human was injured and now likely had so little energy to pull off a dodge like before. It had won the encounter as far as it was concerned and nothing could take this from the beast.

Yet Cross had something else planned as he stood ready for the beast. And right as it came he swung his shield shouting "I will survive this!" As he thrusted the shield right into the beasts head stopping it as an audible crack could be heard and the beasts body fell limp. It's head now in a position it should not even be in.

"A good old broken neck can end most encounters beast. And I call checkmate on our little dual." Cross could only say as he coughed from the pain in his ribcage where the Arzuros had hit him. His healing supplies now trampled he could only fight through the pain as he got the flare from his pack. "I guess I can call this Quest complete." He murmered as he lit the flare letting the smoke rise as he went and grabbed some ne herbs from a bush nearby. Still applying pressure to his wound as he gathered.

Garreth had arrived just in time to see Cross on the ground with some potion materials in the process of making one. And nearby a dead Arzuros. To say that Garreth was utterly proud of his apprentice was an understatemnt. If he hadn't seen the injuries he would've hugged Cross. He was proud of him and how far he had come. "Holy Crap... and here I was thinking you lit because you n- OK you still need me but I mean need as in with the Arzuros. Look just drink that potion mix. The pain will die and I'll get you to the medic. And like me and the Elder promised we will get your exam skipped. When you wake up you'll be a full hunter."

Cross looked to the Arzuros "And a new set of armor from that. I think I deserve that as well. But for now kindly get me to that medic. I've got a lot of healing coming up and I want to know I'll get a present at the end of it." He grinned as he put the potion mix to his lips.

(Authors note: I return with the second chapter. Sorry about a lack of me in the last chapter but felt I should just say thanks for the views for chapter 1 at the moment. It was a surprise to get that many views given it was sort of a cliffhanger. I was originally going to post chapter 1 and 2 at the same time but issues came up in the form of computer issues. Nontheless this is the turning point of our "Hero" and see what new things will be waiting for him. Small warning though the next couple of chapters will not be as action oriented as they will be showing the state of affairs in this world. Until then look forward to it as usual. And may this journey be a good one for you all.)


	3. Chapter 3

Cross had been recovering for the past month. His healing was quicker thanks to the local doctors who knew what they were doing. Lots of work was put into fixing his arm and ribcage at first, then they had him participate in physical therapy to make sure that his muscles did not suffer from the lack of activity. And in time he was able to leave his bed, albeit with an assistant by his side in case of any issues. And for today he finally would be getting his armor from the Arzuros, and a guild representative would be showing up to speak with Cross.

The assistant was as always asking Cross lots of questions about his health and any possible pains during movement. And he kept going "Remember that bending is still not a good idea. And when the Armorer gets your measurements make mention to her that she needs to be careful when measuring the rib area. Also due to last night's incident when you tried to dance with that girl no more dancing. That whole thing was embarrassing for the both of us."

Cross was still thinking of his meeting with the representative, only hearing bits and pieces including last night's incident. His face turning bright red from the results of that muscle spasm. "We are both lucky she understood that I overexerted my muscles. But still doesn't mean that incident didn't sting. That and I should've listened to your advice. I mean who knows Garreth might take another apprentice when I'm gone and maybe they won't be as big of a pain as me."

The assistant sighed "I mean I doubt any apprentice will leave as big of a mark on old Garreth as you have, when a hunter sees their first apprentice succeed like you did... I doubt they won't stop wanting to meet you and cuss you out for leaving them with such high expectation. No joke since you saved the kids and slayed the Arzuros he spoke of you like a dad who's kid discovered something big." He took a deep breath before mimicking the hunter "See that dead Arzuros? That was my apprentices doing! It's neck snapped like nothing! I'm telling you all this I may have made that boy turn from a sniveling lad with no future to a future G-rank hunter! He will go far and I can't wait to hunt with him as an equal!"

Cross just giggled at his mentors praise "Well in the defense of any other apprentices coming in. My whole ordeal was due to me and Garreth being the only ones that could help. Plus I'm sure that no more kids will be making any forbidden trips. I'm pretty sure those kids are going to be grounded till they are adults. Or just having an eye kept on them. Uh anyways see ya man. I may have never asked your name but it was good having you during this whole situation." Cross shouted as he ran for the armorer. Leaving the assistant to sigh.

Cross was nearly to the Armorer when he noticed two people waiting in front of it. The first was in some really good looking armor. It must've been from one powerful monster as all around it looked like the cross between a wolf and a demon. And on his back was an even cooler looking weapon, a longsword that looked dangerous even when it was not drawn.

The second looked like a complete opposite to the man with a longsword. She was wearing some form of plated armor that despite the material it looked very light. A black material covering any in between where the rust colored plates did not cover. And the armor showed her face unlike the man she was with. She was older then Cross in both age and experience even her stance and body language screamed this was someone that had fought in battles most hunters wish they could say. Her White hair seemed to give Cross the idea that she was going for a beautiful warrior look. And her Icy blue eyes locked onto Cross shaping him up

Cross gulped when he realized these may be the Guild reps that were sent to talk with him. After all why on earth would two hunters like them be here during this low point of hunting activity in Moga. "Uh hi, can I assume that you two are the Guild representatives that I was told about. My name is-"

Cross was interrupted by the man who spoke in a rough sounding voice "Cross Auscent, me and Lucia here already read the report Garreth sent. I must admit while your injuries suggested reckless behavior it's not often that hunters go for a neck break. The corpse had some slash marks on it yet with the broken neck the upper part of the body was clean to be carved without risk of anything breaking. But I'm not the Rep." He gestures to the women. "Lucia is your Gal. But she is insistent on waiting on you getting your new Armor."

Lucia then interrupted "Your leave from Moga will be effective immediately. So it's best you get everything gathered. I will be waiting out here for you to get your armor. Riodon! Go to the ship and make sure that the others are not causing any damage. And alongside that get the Fish that I asked for from the Fishing fleet. And please for the love of god don't forget to douse it in Salt. The guildmaster granted us that much for a reason and it is to make sure everything is preserved."

Riodon gave her a salute as he walked away towards the ports where a Gigantic ship could be seen. Leaving Cross with this woman who he could guess was going to be his boss. But when he looked at her he swore for a moment that she looked similar to Garreth. "Uh I'll be back in a bit ." Cross did the same as he was about to Salute.

"Please, just Lucia, I may hold higher rank but I don't demand that you treat me as such. Riodon just respects me enough to do that whole thing. And he's got everyone on the ship into that Habit. But please hurry along. I need to keep on schedule." She said as she opened the door for Cross motioning for him to enter. "By the way starting today, welcome to the Frontier initiative."

As he entered the young hunter could not shake that he got pulled into something crazier then he imagined only thinking " _I thought I was just going to be transferred to another village. Just what the heck is this Frontier initiative?_ "

(Author's note: So I know this one didn't feel like much, But I felt like this specific chapter may drag on for a bit. With what was originally happening this was going to be longer and I ended up splitting this to avoid an overload of information. Some of what was originally part of chapter 3 is now going into chapter 4. Which will have a lot more going for it along with some more characters that finally get to show up. See ya then and be sure to make mention of any improvements I can make)


	4. Chapter 4

"Twenty one, oh gods just two more me!" A red headed huntress muttered as she was doing pull ups. Now at her near limit she was trying to keep going.

"Oh my god Teresa are you at it again? By the time we actually hunt stuff you'll be tired." An older man walked up as he was tuning a hunting horn. "In fact we are allowed to leave. After all it's Moga village, why not take in the sights or meet the beats Pokke and how cold it was. But you learned that firsthand. And it may be best we get you some proper armor for the heat."

"Oh come on Rig, If I manage to beat a Great Jaggi without armor imagine the attention I would get." Teresa muttered as she got down.

"Yeah, by attention you mean every male hunter will suddenly get a bloody nose. Our underclothing isn't meant to take hits from monsters. And I'm sure that half of the males here will be wanting a little something from you. And I am willing to guess you don't want your father learning where you ar-"

Teresa jumped down and placed her hand over Rigs mouth "RIG! Not here! Look you might be right so uh let's just go and get off of the ship. Maybe ask where the armor smith is at and be on our way. No need to mention the D-word… Ever again." She whispered the last bit to make sure her and Rig were on the same page.

"Only unless you ever do something stupid." The larger man replied as he walked down into the village. "Coming!?" he shouted waiting for his escort.

"And I guess that means every opportunity to say. And here I was thinking you were some gallant knight. Ready to help me out at a moments notice." She gave a smirk at how unlike Rig a knight would be.

"Oh please, Knights wish they could be as handsome and talented as myself." the hunter stated as he walked down the ramp past a mumbling Riodon. "Hey Riodon, we'll be quick, the lady needs some armor!"

The older hunter looked back exasperated "Just hurry up! I already have to get everyone calmed down. Commander Lucia is nearly done with her business!"

"So devoted to the commander. What do you think her business is here?" Teresa asked Rig with a cocked eyebrow.

"Beats me Teresa. Just a small fishing village. I doubt not much outside of food. No… that doesn't make sense. We would have had the food delivered. Not even much of a stop. Maybe a recruit? Bah doesn't matter, we got time to get you armor."

Cross had been busy with the armor for a bit. Apparently the smith thought he was a lot bigger. A lot of the meeting had been adjusting the size of the armor. Which sucked for Cross, poor guy had to endure a few moments of the armor becoming too tight.

"You know I was expecting a burly man to walk into the door. But what I saw was some scrawny boy. Now hold still while I make this last adjustment. Because that last measurement should make this work."

The smith went to work. Slowly adjusting the armor to avoid making it too tight. And with that It finally fit the hunter. "Big note to self, Make sure wherever I'm going to introduce myself to the smith immediately. That way they can measure me before any armor needs to be fitted." The hunter let out a sight of relief. "Here's the Zenny we agreed on. Make sure to have any new hunters visit you before any armor is made."

The smith let out a chuckle "Hey it's a warning on both of our parts. Besides I think scrawny is a good look for you. Now go on, and please get Moga's name out there."

Cross casually walked out noticing Lucia was gone. And not a single letter was left to tell Cross where she went. "Ugh I guess being a leader makes you when in doubt look around at the harbor." he huffed moving forward until he bumped into someone.

In a single moment Teresa and Cross turned a corner and right into one another. Rig catching his friend but the unfortunate Cross fell right to the ground on his ass.

"Corners my greatest enemy, you strike again!" Cross shouted as he was recovering from the accident only to look up and see a hunter helping a girl back on her feet."uh oops, I'm sorry, is she hurt or anything?" The hunter stayed back not ready to accidentally cause a fight.

Teresa on the other hand was ready for a fight raising her fists, "Oh you son of a Baggi, I'll show you what happens when you mess with someone from Pokke! C'mon put em up!"

Rig was as usual quick on the draw slamming his Hunting horn between the two. Slowly looking between Teresa and Cross "Apologies she's going through her rebellious phase. Now then I think you two have a phrase to say to the other. What? Someone has to play the straight man here. It begins with a I'm and the next word begins with an S."

Teresa slowly calmed down shooting Rig a glare. Not even budging but looking at Cross. "Ugh fine, yeah sorry for the whole bumping into you. And nearly making a scene of it… Wait a minute, are you a hunter? Rig check it out, there's a sword and shield on him."

Rig took a moment to register the weapons on the boy. "I thought there was only one hunter stationed in Moga. And he said no to the commander. And aren't you a little young to be a hunter?"

"Wait a minute, I am 20 years old! It's just… I kinda look younger then I actually am. And yeah I'm not built like the average hunter." looking at himself he as he made note of his own skinnier disposition. "But no mistake, I just got made into one. This armor I'm wearing, right from an Arzuros. Never even upgraded my weapon or armor." all the while he himself knew how dumb it was. He didn't do it that easily. It was an accidental shot that killed the monster, a last ditch effort that could have failed. But he didn't want to admit that, he wanted to be respected by these two hunters. Even though it was likely they had harder encounters.

"I don't know how tough an Arzuros is but doing it with basic mass produced beginners gear could be impressive. And by the looks of it, we found the other reason we are here. This pipsqueak is part of the frontier initiative. As much as I think we are scratching the bottom of the barrel with him." At that last bit Rig turned away from Cross going back to the ship. "Come on Teresa it looks like there is a line at the shop! And we only have five minutes before the ship takes off!"

Cross was at first pleased with the hunters praise until the near end of it. Hearing him calling him a pipsqueak and scratching the bottom of the barrel was nearly enough to make him snap until he heard the time left before him and the huntress both exclaimed

"FIVE MINUTES!?"

Running out of the village to the ship Cross was impressed by the other hunters stamina, it was above his but the hunting horn user was slower yet kept a more consistent pace, and Teresa, if his memory was correct on her name, was fast beyond belief. Even Gareth couldn't run as fast as she could. And it left Cross wondering what sort of weapon she must have wielded to be able to run that fast. And that excited him even more then before. Hell he could ask her about her weapons, would be a nice secondary weapon to train with.

"Oh and here I was thinking I would have to hunt you down! The two of you get on! Oh and Mr. Auscent, Gareth already got your stuff on board. It was good seeing him again!" Riodan shouted from the upper deck at the three hunters as they got on. "Meeting about the frontier initiative and why you all are here! Attendance mandatory!"

"Wait you know Gareth!? Wait come ba-. Oh crap I got a meetingl. I'll get my answers later when this is all done!" Cross muttered to himself as he ran to what appeared to be a meeting room with loads of hunters of varying experience. It was enough to make him realize how big this whole Frontier initiative must be. " _Oh man this is my big break, this whole deal must be very high up. And my name will be with these hunters in the history books!_ "

As Cross was thinking to himself all of the hunters went silent as Lucia walked onto the stage. Her armor was gone in favor of what appeared to be equipment befitting a captain. Her own presence almost stifling to even the most stoic of hunters. And even Cross himself felt the need to stop his own thoughts at the sight of her.

"So all of the hunters that the guild has requested are here. Then this means I can finally reveal to you all why you are here and what the Frontier initiative is. I'll start on the background of this whole operation. The guild has been tracking monster migration as usual business. But a few oddities have caught their eyes. First it started with what appeared to be a lone Kut-Ku flying to the east, but then more started following it, a group of scouts was sent to look at it, the expedition revealed an entirely new piece of land. But there was one issue, all they could see was a small glimpse of the land itself. It was a wager by the guild that to get to this land we would need to climb a mountain or go by sea. As you can see by the boat you know which option I picked. In the end the guild put me in charge of this operation due to my many accomplishments, and I was given a list of hunters that could be of the utmost use to this operation, some fresh off the boat and showing potential, but some have been hunters for the longest time and have skills that is of the utmost importance. Whether it be you are expert trackers, fighters, marksmen, and many other talents, you are of use to this whole effort. But for now we need to go over the orders that the guild have given us."

The huntress reached for a large paper that contained a long list of many different things. "As a rule of thumb if we discover any indigenous people or those that have not been exposed to us, please for the love of god be careful. If the felynes were a sign of anything we need to be careful. Culture shock is a thing and we could overwhelm any new people that we encounter. Yes gunlance users if we say there are indigenous people please put your weapons away, same for any of you with switch axes. We ease them into the tech not ram it in their faces and start saying to advance. Very real chance of them offing themselves. Bowguns are still being decided on, the scientist are discussing this."

The crowd around Cross muttered as Lucia finished her speech. And from the crowd someone walked out. A man about Cross' age, maybe a year or two older. But the difference was this man was already equipped with Rathalos armor of all things. The helm was the only thing not on revealing the long copper hair, but the thing that threw Cross off was that smile he had. It reeked of pride and hubris.

"And where does that leave us elite hunters. You expect us to join with the Greenhorns. Half of us have been taken from the usual teams we have been. I mean I'm the only Ace on this whole expedition! Honestly don't understand why you are leaving this in the hands of a few pros and a bunch of beginners greener than a Rathian. Just give me my aces, tell the greenhorns they can go home and we can call this whole expedition done."

"Well Excuse me Ace hunter but who here is the one in charge? I'd advise you keep your mouth shut else I let my bowgun fire a Crag shot where the sun never shines. We aren't even at our destination and I would rather not start making examples of loudmouths like you. Your skill lies in the hunt, mine is in leadership, so understand that and do what you believe is the right call with a monster intent on killing you. And leave how the expedition goes to me and the guild that organized it. That is my response to your concerns." Lucia snapped at the dissenter, even bringing her Bowgun out to show him that she was dead serious about any form of hubris or bringing the guild into question. "Now then my request is that you all find groups, or if you are like hotshot over there go on your own and build teams off of skill I guess. However you do it is up to you, dismissed."

Cross noticed the dead silence as all of the hunters went silent looking at each other, then all hell broke loose as teams were already being made, and rather fast at that. He tried to get with multiple groups but kept on seeing fours. And that one ass he even tried to approach

"Uh hi! Saw that you were alone and thought that there was some chance that we could potentially partner up and get a group together."

Without a word the other hunter didn't even regard Cross. Simply moving along as though he heard nothing, before disappearing into the crowd.

This left Cross feeling lost at the moment. He was never prepared for a place as big as this. And yet the whole reason he was here was the single moment when he killed the Arzuros. Even months later he still couldn't explain how it happened. If he brought it up with the others in here how many would expect a genius to be with them, even if it was completely untrue maybe just maybe he could potentially have one group to be with.

Teresa was sitting to the sidelines. She knew how things went in terms of recruitment. She had seen it many times before but never as a hunter in the crowd. But she had learned by watching what needed to happen. But as she thought she was surprised to see her escort sitting on the sidelines as well. Yet something felt different, his own posture had an aura of solitude to it, he never once made contact with someone else. Only until another hunter walked up. There was a short conversation but it was clear that the hunting horn user wanted nothing to do with the man. Quickly snapping as the man backed off, Rig letting out a sigh as he went back to his own little world.

"You know I didn't expect you to be the type to snap at other hunters. Let alone even carry much of a conversation with another person." Teresa teased Rig as she slid closer.

Rig only cast a sideways glance to the pain in the side he had unfortunately had to interact with. "I don't recall that we had to speak with each other anymore." There was no sarcasm in that statement. Hardly much emotion was even in it. But he had no intentions of really caring. His end of the deal was done.

"Awww I think someone is a little grouchy that his job is done. Did I leave that much of an impression on you." She was about to say something else before the older hunter shot her a glare. In the small time they traveled she knew that glare. And it was enough to make her stop.

"I don't think I made myself clear. You reached your destination, meaning you can finally get out of my face. Now, kindly, shoo." Rig stated as he got up and moved to another spot of the room. But on occasion looking into the crowd, a solemn expressio"Well that guy was a stick in the mud." She sighed going back to looking at the chaos. Her eyes finally landing on that Hunter from Moga. Smirking at the sight " _Well he is an absolute Greenhorn. No Teresa, just ignore him. But he looks so out of place._ " She sighed as she got up from the railing she was hanging off of.

"No offense, I need someone with a switchaxe to round out this team of light weapons. But I'm sure somebody would love a sword and shield user. You just gotta look aroun- actually good luck with that." The hunter said as he walked away to his own group

"Oh gog Garreth made this sound so easy. How on earth do I even find a part-" as he was contemplating his situation he felt a hand on his shoulder. Causing him to jump and turn around to the source.

"Woah Moga boy calm down! Friendly, as in not something to be that frightened by."

Cross took a moment to calm down as he realized it was the Huntress from the shop. "I am really sorry, I don't do well in these large groups at all."

"And you got nothing to worry about, I got a great spot to get away, the crows nest is available for us to hang out on. Usually the more solitary hunters come up there. I can't stand seeing a newbie like me wondering around like a little pup looking for mommy." getting behind Cross and beginning to push him forward explaining this to him. "So sword and shield good old SnS, the sword and board. You got a good grip on the thing, because if you do I could use somebody like you as a partner. I am all about dodging and slashing. So I could use someone like you. Even if you may be the only one that has not been taken. Of which I am surprised, nobody at all looks at the girl with dual blades and even bothers to think that she could be a good partner, but of course everyone likes big old weapons and long ranged options."

Cross had to listen as she guided him away. " _A dual blade user would not be bad, I play defense she can play offense. But she seems a little pushy, would she even be able to think outside of rushing at a monster._ " He thought to himself as the huntress went on. "Well funny thing is nobody has picked me either. And with my weapon I do have the means to defend you or myself. But that would require that we work as a team. My mentor told me that dual blade users typically act first and ask questions later. If you are insinuating we become a team we need to focus on the fact that there are two of us. We need to learn when to disengage from an enemy, when to heal, and when to keep pressure on our target should the other need to heal."

The dual blade user stopped when her partner went on about working as a team. "Oi I may be a dual blade user but I can think. How do you think I saw you wandering around, your weapon choice, and I knew I had a chance to get someone that could help me, we are outcasts, and we stick together right? Especially going to a new place that has never been explored. We need someone to keep our backs. Drag the other out of danger right?"

"Yes, I would prefer it like that, God knows what would happen if I ran into a monster that is a Giant Spider. I would like it if you would drag me out of being digested, have you researched how those things eat!? I mean, even with my fear I would get you out of that. Just don't blame me if the next day I need to clean up everything." Cross felt himself blush at his own fear of spiders.

"Well, that isn't awkward at all, but a good sign of loyalty. Well if we are in agreement." the huntress offered her hand to Cross. "Hope you know how this works."

Cross sighed offering his own hand. Grabbing his new partners hand as he shook it. "Does this answer your question Ms…. what was your name again?"

"Name's Teresa, I'm from Pokke."

"And my names Cross, you know where I'm from Pokke girl."

"... wait did you just pull a me?" Teresa gasped as he heard him call her Pokke girl.

"I'm not sure did I?"


End file.
